1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of atmospheric and outer space debris removal systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to configurable space debris removal systems.
2. Description of Related Art
According to Newton's laws, every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it.
The relationship between an object's mass m, its acceleration a, and the applied force F is F=ma. Acceleration and force are vectors. The direction of the force vector is the same as the direction of the acceleration vector.
This is the most powerful of Newton's three Laws, because it allows quantitative calculations of dynamics: how do velocities change when forces are applied. Note the fundamental difference between Newton's Second Law and the dynamics of Aristotle: according to Newton, a force causes only a change in velocity (an acceleration); it does not maintain the velocity as Aristotle held.
This can be summarized by stating that under Newton, F=ma, but under Aristotle F=my, where v is the velocity. Thus, according to Aristotle there is only a velocity if there is a force, but according to Newton an object with a certain velocity maintains that velocity unless a force acts on it to cause an acceleration (that is, a change in the velocity), if the frictional forces could be reduced to exactly zero (as in space) an object pushed at constant speed across a frictionless surface of infinite extent will continue at that speed forever after the pushing force is removed, unless a new force acts on it at a later time. Once account is taken of all forces acting in a given situation it is the dynamics of Galileo and Newton, not of Aristotle, that are found to be in accord with the observations.
It is well known to use either solid or liquid rocket motors as engines to propel items into the sky, the upper atmosphere, or outer space. Typically, a rocket motor is used to propel a single item, such as, for example, a satellite, to a high enough altitude that the satellite can be launched or jettisoned from the rocket motor and placed into a desired terrestrial orbit around the Earth.
To leave planet Earth an escape velocity of 11.2 km/s (approx. 25,000 mph) is required. For a given gravitational potential energy at a given position, the escape velocity is the minimum speed an object without propulsion needs, to be able to “escape” from the gravity (i.e. so that gravity will never manage to pull it back). If an object attains escape velocity, but is not directed straight away from the planet, then it will follow a curved path. Although this path does not form a closed shape, it is still considered an orbit.
Assuming that gravity is the only significant force in the system, this object's speed at any point in the terrestrial orbit will be equal to the escape velocity at that point (due to the conservation of energy). Because the total energy must always be zero, it is implied that the object remains at escape velocity. An actual escape requires that the terrestrial orbit not intersect the planet or its atmosphere, since this would cause the object to crash.
We put more junk up there every year; space has become an international landfill if you will.
Commercial space clean up ventures may make privatization of space more profitable and economically feasible.